


All Over Again

by sdk



Series: AdventDrabbles 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Who says naughty girls don’t get any presents?





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenclawsquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/gifts).



> Written for Ravenclawsquill's prompt “Who says naughty girls don’t get any presents?” and Adventdrabbles' prompt “Christmas Party”. Thanks to LQ_traintracks for the awesome beta! <3

Millicent finds Pansy standing in front of the vanity, finishing off her lipstick. She doesn’t say a word, just slips her arms around Pansy’s waist, sliding her hands up her body. Pansy leans forward just slightly, and her breasts spill into Millicent’s palms. She squeezes, catching a nipple between her fingers. Their eyes meet in the mirror. Pansy’s already hungry for it, her plum lips parted, her gaze filled with want. 

“We’ll be late,” she groans as Millicent finds her other nipple and rolls over it with her thumb. Millicent doesn’t bother to answer. They always are. 

Pansy turns in Millicent’s arms, cups her face and kisses her, long and deep. They stumble until Millicent’s back hits a wall, and then they’re a mess of twining arms and grasping hands. Millicent hikes up Pansy’s clingy dress and pushes a hand into her knickers just as Pansy’s ripping Millicent’s trousers open. Millicent curls her fingers into Pansy’s pussy—so wet, hot as fire—and she rocks, their hands bumping against one another, cramped between their bodies as Pansy rubs her through her pants. Pansy kisses down her neck between her moans. Her breath is warm and her teeth scrape against Millicent’s skin and her fingers are perfect and hit Millicent just _there_ sending waves of arousal through her body. She hikes up Pansy’s leg around her hip and thrusts and thrusts. Pansy suddenly goes very quiet; her fingers still, but that doesn’t matter. Millicent feels her muscles snap taut and Pansy reaches up to Millicent’s breast and grasps it so very tight it nearly makes her come right then and there. Pansy throbs, hard, over and over, and she falls apart, gasping and shaking in Millicent’s arms. 

Pansy’s panting subsides; they slowly untwine. Millicent kisses her, soft and sweet, then Pansy leans back against the vanity and lets out a long satisfied sigh. 

“You’re naughty. You do realise I’ll need at least an hour to fix all of this,” Pansy says, gesturing to her body. She’s thoroughly disheveled with her dress still hiked up around her hips showing off her lacy knickers; her lipstick is smeared, her hair no longer the perfect coif of minutes ago. Millicent loves Pansy like this, makes her want to ravage her all over again.

Millicent smiles crookedly. “I don’t know. You look fine to me.” 

Pansy smirks. “Draco would be thrilled if I showed up to his holiday soiree like this.”

“Mmhmm.” Millicent pushes off the wall and leans forward, letting her fingers brush lightly against Pansy’s thigh. “We could just not go. And I could continue to enjoy my present.”

“Your present? I’m your present?” Pansy’s voice gets a little breathy again as Millicent drags her fingers along Pansy’s torso. She’s so easy to wind up; it’s something Millicent never grows tired of.

She presses closer, angling her lips along Pansy’s jaw. “Yep. Who says naughty girls don’t get presents?” 

Pansy groans. “We have to make an appearance,” she says, but her body tells a different story. She slides onto the vanity. Her thighs wrap around Millicent’s waist and draw her in. “In a little while.”

“In a little while,” Millicent agrees as she begins to kiss down Pansy’s neck, down to her tempting cleavage below, and she lets Pansy’s moans roll over her. All over again.


End file.
